coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 211 (19th December 1962)
Plot Linda is certain that Elsie is carrying on with Len. Minnie finds it hard to learn her ten lines. Ena is incredulous that Swindley has put his faith in Jed. Jed doesn't have the means of getting to Liverpool to pick up the costumes so borrows a mate's van. Martha spreads it around that Len has failed an insurance medical. Albert realises that Val hasn't told Ken about the money situation. Swindley grows despondent after last night's travesty of a rehearsal and still with no costumes or scenery. Sheila and Doreen drop out of the play to concentrate on boys. Albert demands that Val be honest with Ken. She refuses to go back on her word. Annie has one of her lines changed as it could be considered vulgar. Albert catches Ken before he gets home and tells him about the money. Dennis is working over Christmas and can't come home. Elsie realises that Ena has been gossiping when Linda tells her Len is ill. Ken decides not to give up teaching and assures Val it's what he wants. Swindley holds a dress rehearsal with no costumes and with everything falling down around him. Sheila pretends that Doreen has an inflamed throat and she has to drop out to look after her. Florrie saves the day with her suggestion of merging her part with theirs. Len doesn't have time to finish off the scenery but the cast persuade him to persevere. Jed arrives with the costumes, which all turn out to be from the wrong period. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Bessie Street Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) are credited but do not appear. *The scene on Bessie Street was OB recorded. *Only a partial Street set was erected for this episode, consisting of just the outside of the Rovers Return Inn. *The end credits play over the action in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall as the cast play about with the costumes brought by Jed Stone. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The play - and the Barlows - strike trouble *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,619,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "The only thing I ever get for Christmas is a frozen lavvy." --- Leonard Swindley: "Take care." Jed Stone: "Don't worry, I can't go fast, 'aven't got a licence." Category:1962 episodes